


Monsters

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Communication, I always write as though they are of age, M/M, Mature and borderline explicit, Mention of Ariana, Mentions of Death, More from Gellert's POV, Pre and Post Ariana Death, Unconditional Love, sad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: “I do not love you despite of that monstrous side of yourself you fear.” Gellert stroked the hand now intertwined in his own, “I love who you are. Just as you do with me.”Albus was silent.“Am I mistaken?”





	Monsters

_**A/N:** Title inspired by an interview with Jude Law in Entertainment Weekly. He says that “There’s a part Dumbledore that considers himself a bit of a monster.” and the song ‘Monsters’ by Saara Aalto._

_I wanted to write something more from Gellert’s prospective but still capture everything._

_I’m not sure about this story. This is definitely 18+. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 

The sky was on fire as the sun fell behind the horizon. The dark night slowly snuffing out the flames of the summer day.

An askew curtain let in enough light to warn the two of the time.

Not that they cared anymore.

In this moment between day and night Gellert was in paradise.

All he knew was Albus.

Hearing his rough breath coming from behind him.

Feeling the rhythmic thrusts into his body.

A certain hand that gripped onto him, stroking him in time with every thrust. At least it tried, as Albus became lost in his feelings.

Gellert was unashamed as he moved himself back to meet his lover. He was not at all afraid to tell… or better yet, show his lover what he wanted.

Such a movement would sometimes throw them off sync. But they would always find their pattern once more.

For Albus knew.

He always knew…

It was interesting to Gellert how something so sweet and innocent as gentle kisses could turn into this.

Lust and love in equal portions, indistinguishable, as it can sometimes be.

And Albus, though initially without experience, was always the fast learner. Albus felt as though something snapped within him, after all those hours of conversation. He had learned all there was to know of Gellert from top to bottom.

Gellert’s brilliant mind.

His often conflicted heart.

And finally…

Gellert had been able to keep his voice hidden, but as the pace quickened he found himself unable to contain it any longer. Albus found himself breathless at the noises, gripping his partner’s hips to let him know he was listening.

In such a short time, Gellert wondered if the other was somehow able to read this thoughts. It was uncanny, the unspoken comfort with each other’s bodies.

Gellert became horribly aware of his heart as it beet heavily in his ears.

It took a moment of clarity to realize it was the old frame of the bed hitting the wall that was causing the noise.

For how long had it been making that sound?

He searched his mind, wondering if they had remembered to do anything to hide their affair. All thoughts were muddled and he found himself unable to remember.

“Fick” The blond hissed, he did not want to think of what would happen if they hadn’t. He felt a strange mix of embarrassment and pride wash over him.

Albus froze at Gellert’s tone, “Are you alright?” Concern layered his voice. He did not quite understand the word, but he could still tell the sentiment behind it was not pleasant.

With the fast pace so quickly halted Gellert felt as though he could truly feel the other man, “Just stay.” He instructed softly, fully appreciating where the head of Albus’s cock pressed, “I’m more than fine.”

Albus obliged, renewing his focus on Gellert’s hard member, feeling the other’s reaction as it ran thought him. He bit his lip, concern still plagued him despite also thoroughly enjoying the way Gellert tightened around him. It all made sense to him as he felt a familiar warm liquid run over his hand.

Albus slowly removed himself, delicately, as one would hold a butterfly. He fell to Gellert’s side, brushing blond curls out of his eyes. He sighed with deep relief when instead of being met with pain he was met with a smile.

Gellert mused at how his partner could go from bold to meek in a matter of moments.

“Why did you stop?” Gellert asked, “you still haven’t-“

“It doesn’t matter.” Albus stoked the face in front of him, “I’m glad you’re alright.” He spoke though words could not express.

“Better than alright in fact.” Gellert was quick to catch his breath, quick to claim the space atop of his love, “And my point still stands. I want to make you-” A mischievous and seductive smile bloomed on his lips. Some things were best unspoken.

Albus pushed himself upward, meeting the other in a deep kiss.

And though he would not admit it, Albus wanted to continue. More than anything his body ached for it.

Luckily he did not have to speak a word, as Gellert already knew.

Bodies crashed together, flesh to flesh.

Albus’s eyes looked up at him, lusting over his body. How Gellert loved those eyes. He wished for them to only look at him. Gellert would do anything to keep Albus with him.

Below him.

Above him.

But most importantly … next to him, always.

Once they won their revolution together, Gellert was sure that they would be forever side by side.

Gellert watched Albus’s flushed cheeks, wondering if he felt it too. Albus sat up, drawing the other man close to him. Gellert wrapped his legs around him in response, keeping them together.

A fallen angel, much like Lucifer, that is what Albus thought of Gellert in that twilight.

And of himself, he felt like the phoenix of family legend. He felt as though he could be lit on fire by the other’s warm light.

It did not take long before both lie together, spent on the old bed. In the dying light Gellert lazily play with auburn hair. It looked like smoldering embers, on the verge of going out, in the dark. Albus always commented on his blond hair. Did he not understand his own gift?

Albus had begun sharing with him, as he often did. Stories of family, dreams and anything that came to mind. Gellert listened, his face so neutral that one might mistake it for disinterest. But it was not, he simply wished to absorbed it all.

“I sometimes dream that the obscuras overtakes her. I wake to find that I don’t care that I just witnessed her expire, that I dreamt her end. In fact…I feel relief, as though I wish for her to die and release me from this place.” Albus shook his head as he spoke. He shared what he most hated about himself, the part that lay deep within. “But I would never…” He tried to assuage himself aloud, outwardly bargaining with his own thoughts, “I am a monster to even think such a thing, even in my unconscious mind. Ariana deserves to live. I should be looking for a cure-”

“You are human.” Gellert assured.

Albus was unconvinced, “How can you-”

He couldn’t say, not at first.

But eventually his Gryffindor nature won over him. “You love me. How?” He questioned, not Gellert’s love but his sanity.

“I do not love you despite of that monstrous side of yourself you fear.” Gellert stroked the hand now intertwined in his own, “I love who you are. Just as you do with me.”

Albus was silent.

“Am I mistaken?” Gellert inquired, meeting vivid blue eyes, searching for an answer, “Do you not also love me unconditionally?”

“…Of course I do.”

* * *

 

_Of course I do._

Those words ran thought Gellert’s mind as he awoke. His eyes were dry from the tears he had cried the night before.

He found himself so thirsty.

The blond vaguely remembered finding himself a suitable room before drinking himself into slumber. It had been less than 24 hours since he had fled Godric’s Hollow.

He felt the effects of the alcohol as he turned over in the unfamiliar bed. His eyes fell on the place he imagined Albus might be.

But, of course, he was not.

Gellert reminded himself that it had been he who had left. There was no reason for Albus to follow. Not after…

And though Gellert knew it was the end for them. Gellert Grindelwald knew that the pair would meet once more. It was something that was already written.

Grindelwald knew the truth, the truth of who had killed Ariana.

Despite the truth, he could no longer seek refuge with his aunt.

Aberforth would surely turn him in to authorities for use of an unforgivable curse. And from that it was not a stretch to pin Ariana’s death on him. Despite it being _________’s fault, guilt welled up in him. He toyed with the idea of returning, of facing ‘his crime’. After all, Albus needed him… not that he would accept his comfort at this point. Grindelwald was sure of this.

Mismatched eyes threatened to fill once again, but this time he brush them away. There was so time to think on it, no time to morn.

Grindelwald, the sole leader of the rebellion, sat up. He had to continue on.

That was when something caught his eye. The morning light shown perfectly on the pillow beside him, illuminating something the color of flames against the white fabric.

A stray hair.

Gellert gingerly picked it up, only to find it was all too recognizable.

Albus’s hair color and his perfect length. The stray hair had somehow stuck to him and transferred onto the pillow next to him in the night.

“Albus.” He spoke only to himself, yet hoped the other would somehow hear, “I can’t ask for you to forgive me. I can only hope that you did not lie when you said you loved me… including my monstrous side.”


End file.
